


Are you gonna kiss me or not?

by WolfStar2018



Series: Tiny little one shots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Song fic, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve is an idiot but we love him anyways, and maybe a bit more, proposal, sad Steve Rogers, second proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: I wrote this in less than half an hour, because I was listening to Spotify and got inspired. "Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not" by Thompson Square inspired this one shot.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Tiny little one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Steve was sitting in his studio, listening to a Spotify playlist Pepper had made for him. He wasn't sure if he liked country music, but it wasn't as bad as Tony claimed it was. He just about dropped his brush and palette when the chorus of one song played.

“Are you gonna kiss me or not?” the group sang and he lost his breath. Bucky used to say that. Bucky said that the first time they had admitted their feelings to each other. He managed to put the palette and brush down without making a mess, but then he fell to his knees and started sobbing. The second verse talked about a proposal and he remembered when Bucky had proposed to him, before he shipped off to the war. The ring was just a tiny silver band that Steve wore on a chain around his neck. He never took the chain off, even after becoming Cap. He wasn't sure what happened to the ring, but as soon as he was able to collect himself, he called Pepper. She promised to do whatever she could and not tell anyone the truth behind the importance of the ring.

The next day a delivery person brought him a package and after tipping the guy, Steve opened it and the necklace fell into his hand. The ring was a bit tarnished but there was a note inside, handwritten from Pepper, that told him how to clean it. After he cleaned the ring he put it on the chain that held his and Bucky's dog tags. The only things he had left to remind him that his memories were real. That Bucky was real and had loved him.

For nearly six years, he never took that chain off. He couldn't bring himself to, even in the shower or during a mission. He felt like Bucky was there with him, protecting him. After the events in DC, the fall of SHIELD, Steve went home and for the first time in almost six years he took his chain off. He held the tags and the ring in his hand, staring at them, crying silently. He didn't put them back on.

A little over a year later, Bucky came back. Voluntarily. Steve moved into the Avengers compound to be near Bucky, but he still kept the ring and tags hidden. He would tell Bucky he had no idea when Bucky asked about their dog tags, making some excuse as to why he never bothered asking anyone. It hurt to lie, but he couldn't bring himself to look at the ring, he wanted to just forget about it. He had his best friend back and he didn't want to ruin it by bringing up memories that Bucky probably didn't want to recall anyways.

He managed that for about year. It was a good year, Bucky making lots of progress. He had friends, he had hobbies, he didn't follow Steve around like a lost puppy anymore and part of Steve was sad about that but most of him was thrilled to start seeing his friend acting like a person again. Until he walked into his room one night and found Bucky holding the chain, staring at it like it had wounded him.

“Stevie? I thought you said you didn't know where these were.” Bucky sounded confused, maybe a bit hurt.

“I didn't- I thought-” Steve fumbled for an explanation and just ended up choking out, “I'm sorry.” before running and hiding in the bathroom. Which he realized was stupid when Bucky nearly broke the door chasing him. He opened the door, after trying to get Bucky to go away, and just stood staring at the floor, tears streaming down his face.

“You idiot. You hid these because you thought I wouldn't love you anymore?” Steve gasped and looked up at Bucky with wide eyes. “I never stopped loving you. That was the one thing HYDRA could never wipe completely. My love for you.”

Steve threw himself at Bucky and sobbed when he felt Bucky's arms wrap around him. Bucky dropped little kisses all over Steve's head and whispered between them, “I love you. I always have. I always will. Steven Grant, will you marry me? For real this time?” All Steve could do was clutch Bucky tighter and nod.


End file.
